In the apparatus for successively making plastic bags, in general, first and second webs of panel material are superposed on each other and fed longitudinally thereof, to successively make the plastic bags of the first and second webs, as described in Patent Document 1. The same is true of an apparatus of Patent Document 2.
In the apparatus of Patent Document 1, the plastic bag includes an end surface and a protrusion. A web of bottom gusset material is disposed longitudinally of and interposed between the webs of panel material so that the end surface is formed by the web of bottom gusset material, the end surface being provided with the protrusion. The protrusion can be provided with a handle hole, a zipper or a pouring port. The protrusion may be provided with an inlet port through which content is injected, the plastic bag being filled with the content.
On the other hand, in the apparatus of Patent Document 2, the apparatus includes a panel material guide device by which the first and second webs of panel material are guided when being fed so that the first web of panel material is folded along a first folded line at a position adjacent to a side edge of first web of panel material while the second web of panel material is folded along a second folded line at a position adjacent to a corresponding side edge of second web of panel material. A first folded portion is therefore formed in the first web of panel material, a second folded portion being formed in the second web of panel material. The first folded portion is superposed on the second folded portion, the end surface being formed by the first folded portion.
In the apparatus of Patent Document 2 in which the end surface is formed by the first folded portion, unlike the apparatus of Patent Document 1, no web of bottom gusset material has to be supplied specially. The apparatus can therefore be simple in structure and low in cost. However, on the other side of the coin, the plastic bag cannot include the end surface provided with the protrusion. In order to be provided with the protrusion, the web of bottom gusset material has to be supplied specially and interposed between the first and second webs of panel material, as in the case of the apparatus of Patent Document 1. The apparatus must therefore be complicated in structure and high in cost.
In terms of the above, it is desired to provide a new and improved apparatus which can successively make plastic bags each of which includes the end surface provided with the protrusion, without making the web of bottom gusset material supplied specially, to be simple in structure and low in cost.
Patent Document 3 discloses an apparatus for successively making plastic bags each of which includes an end surface, another end surface and a spout. The content is taken out through the spout.
It is therefore desired to provide the apparatus in which the plastic bag includes the end surface provided with the protrusion, the protrusion being provided with the inlet port through which the content is injected, the plastic bag further including the another end surface provided with the spout through which the content is taken out.
It is also desired to provide the apparatus in which the plastic bag includes the end surface provided with not only the protrusion but also the spout.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved apparatus which can successively make plastic bags each of which includes an end surface provided with a protrusion, without making a web of bottom gusset material supplied specially.
Another object is to make the protrusion provided with an inlet port.
Another object is to make the plastic bag include another end surface provided with a spout.
Another object is to make the plastic bag include an end surface provided with a spout.